Beyond Evil
by Just EmmA.mt
Summary: You know that dying is not my biggest fear. It's losing the people I care about. And you, Teresa, are absolutely one of those. - Jane and Lisbon are captured by Red John. What if killing Lisbon is the only way to protect her from RJ?
1. Chapter 1 Kill Her

**Okay, i know there's a lot of fics like these, but they're so much fun to write and to read**

**Beyond Evil**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Their abductor approached them with a knife in his hands. The bloodthirsty eyes he had when he held up his weapon told Jane that this man was up to something more evil then just stabbing them.

He looked beside him as far as the tight ropes around his body let him move. A few feet away from the wooden chair he was tied up to, a body was curled up against the dirty gray wall of the cellar. Her hands were put into shackles, secured to the wall with chains, while her feet were tied together with too tight ropes.

To Jane's dismay she had woken up again. Not that he wasn't relieved she was fine, but he'd rather have her lost in the safe world of dreaming, not knowing what terrible position they were in real.

Lisbon glanced at him. She tried to look forceful and strong, like this situation wasn't affecting her at all, but Jane knew she was scared – no – horrified. Understandable, he had never been as frightened as he was at the moment. Though he didn't fear for his life.

He turned back at Red John and saw he had also noticed Lisbon was faking her toughness. It seemed to please him and his mouth curled into a devilish grin when he finally spoke. Jane had the common feeling he knew what misery his abductor was thinking to torment him with.

"Kill her," he ordered.

Jane stared into Red John's eyes, trying to show no emotion.

"Kill that bitch, or I'll molest her to death."

He knew it. He knew Red John was up to this. The ultimate torment. He would have to kill Lisbon, whom he started to care about as much as his family. He tried to stay calm and think out the options he had.

It was obvious what Red John's intention was. Jane had to kill her quickly, avoiding that Red John would do it in a malicious and painful way. He had to choose between kill his best friend with his own hands or seeing Red John slaughter her. Of course he couldn't possibly stand one of them.

He kept his mouth shut and decided to wait for what was gonna happen. As he expected to, Red John started to provoke him.

"As silent as the grave..." Jane noticed the viciousness of this remark. He clenched his fists and looked angry at Red John, still saying nothing.

"Can I draw the conclusion out of your silence that you refuse to kill your lovely agent Lisbon yourself?" he added suavely.

Suddenly Jane lost his self-control. "You animal!" he screamed and tried to free himself from the ropes. He kicked and struggled and cursed, and Red John just stood there, villainously laughing at him.

Jane was so heavily struggling that the chair swayed and eventually turned over with a blow. In this new, uncomfortable position, the ropes seemed to have tightened around him and the vertex of the chair got stung in his upper arm. And he was facing a frightened Lisbon now. The false bravery had disappeared from her face and given way to fear and uncertainty.

He wanted to give her a soothing smile, but he couldn't even force one muscle in his face to get him a optimistic feature and all that came out was a spastic cramp. And before he knew it, she was torn out of his sight as Red John pulled the chair on its legs again.

"Who is the animal here!" Red John shouted and Jane felt a clenched fist hit his nose. Blood spurted out, but he didn't utter a sound anymore. All he could do was getting Red John angry as hell and make things worse.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, spewing out a flood of warm red liquid while he spoke. "I'm sorry," he said again, not knowing to whom he was actually talking to.

**

* * *

**

What do you think? Please review...


	2. Chapter 2 It's Not Your Fault

**Muahahah. Next chapter of my dark fic. ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"Sorry?" Red John repeated him. "For what? That you brought your Lisbon into trouble, because you started caring for her? Or that you need to kill her for her own sake?"

"You don't need to kill her," Jane tried. "Isn't it enough you slaughtered my family? I've been beyond depressed for years."

"It didn't seem to be enough," Red John replied. "I know you had a mental breakdown, but you recovered too well. You even started working eventually. And again sabotaging me. Just a question Mr Jane. How many people did you loose because of me? I say two. And how many did I loose because of you people? Well?" He started talking louder at each word he spoke. "You think it's justified what you do, Mr Jane, but it's not! You see that this is all your fault."

"It's not your fault, Jane!" Lisbon screamed at Jane's back and tried to get his attention. "Don't listen to him, he's playing you!"

"Shut up, slut!" Red John took a few threatening steps towards her, but she didn't shrank back.

Lisbon looked Red John in the eye for the fist time since she had been here and pulled at the chains. "Bastard," she exclaimed and spat at him. Red John gave her a slap in the face. The shape of his hand marked a red, burning spot on her cheek from where he had hit her.

"Don't touch her!" Jane reacted.

"Oh, how sweet." Red John turned at him and grimaced. "Safeguard her while you can't even protect yourself from harm. And don't think you can mess with me, Mr Jane!" he warned as Jane started fighting against his ropes again. "I've enough up my sleeve to make life beyond unbearable for you two."

Lisbon didn't let him fool her and opened her mouth. "They're looking for us everywhere and they're gonna find us and..."

"Find you? You're making me laugh, Teresa."

"It's agent Lisbon for you!" she sneered back.

"Don't talk back to me!" He grabbed her chin in a firm grip and made her look at him. In his nearby position Lisbon frightened for the evil in his dark eyes. He kept looking with his penetrating gaze and she stared back angrily, but after a while she dropped her eyes in mercy.

"I thought so," he grimaced and caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"In the unlikely case they trace us, the only thing they will find is your cold and lifeless body, sweetheart, and by that time," he softly whispered in her ear, "I'll be gone. That's a foregone conclusion."

He released her chin as he pushed her backwards with such a hard thrust, that she smacked her head against the wall.

"Be careful," he sneered as he walked towards the cellar door. "Enjoy yourselves here. When I come back I want an answer, Mr Jane. Which one of us is doing it. If you're smart, you know what to do." And with those words he slammed the door behind him and let them behind in an ominous silence.

* * *

**Is Red John getting too bad? Or should he be even more evil than i portray him?**

**Please review =) i would like to know your opinion...**

**TBC, of course, i can't leave you behind with this. But i don't know when i'll update. It depends - i guess - on you fellows, and on my mood...**


	3. Chapter 3 Promise Me

**First of all, I want to say thanks to Koezh, anabella, Bezelburr, lisbon69, Smudje, evs14u and cureless for their reviews and to everyone who added me to their story fav. or alerts! A thousand thanks, all of you. You guys make me wanna continue writing.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Jane let out a sigh and turned his head to catch Lisbon in his sight. She was again pulling at the chains and trying to untie the tight knots in the rope around her ankles. "Lisbon, stop," he muttered. "It won't work."

She looked up at him bewildered. "Maybe I can pull the screws out of the wall, they seem old."

"He would have made sure you can't get them out, Lisbon. Just let it be."

"Let it be?" she repeated him enraged. "I'm not gonna let him kill me, Jane!" She pulled harder and let the chains clink. "Or let you do it, for that matter. But you would never do that, right?" She said it as if it went without saying and didn't even expected an answer from him.

Jane hung his head and tried to say something without being blunt in saying that she would be dead anyhow. And that it would be a lot better for her if he just... "Lisbon, I..."

Lisbon's eyes widened with shock and she immediately stopped tugging.

"Jane?"

He couldn't bring it up to look at her and kept his eyes straight on the ground.

"Jane! Look at me, Jane!" She started screaming at him now. "Jane, you jackass! You won't do that, Jane! I just know you can't kill me! _JANE, ASSHOLE, LOOK AT ME_!" She totally freaked out. Her voice was so loud, it was like she was screeching into a megaphone and had broken his eardrums. He wanted to cover his ears with his hands and pretend she wasn't there, but he wasn't able to. Though he didn't even dare to ignore her like that and he lifted his head.

"Promise me you won't kill me," she ordered him with tears in her eyes. He saw her swallowing when their eyes met and he slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lisbon," he whispered. "But I can't do that to you. I can't let Red John... beat you up." It took all of his strength to get the words passed his lips. Killing. Molestation. Whatever horrible thing she was facing, it was the inevitable truth.

"But I'm still your boss, Jane. You have to follow my orders."

"Like I'm always listening..." Damn, he shouldn't have said that. Bad timing.

"So you're telling me that you'd be able to do the same evil thing as Red John? And then, above all, to me? For God's sake, Jane, I thought you cared about me! I thought we were friends..."

He was still watching her, the tears were rolling over her cheek. She had carried it off too long in trying not to get depressed and now it was destroying her, but he just couldn't say that everything was gonna be okay. Because he knew it _wasn't_ gonna be okay this time.

"We _are_ friends, Teresa, more than..."

"No, don't lie! I should never have trusted you in the first place. Look where it's gotten me!" Lisbon raged on. "All those times I put myself in danger when I saved you... You still owe me big time, and what do I get in reward? I should have let you take care of yourself this time, screw my duty as a cop!"

It really hurt him what she said. Cuz in fact, some things were really true. And he kept listening to her, even he didn't want to hear what mean things she said. She had the right to spend her fury.

"My life was fine before you joined our team. And you only came because you had a personal interest in just one single case. Of course you were always messing around... Being annoying and stubborn. Always having the same excuse. Oh, and we had pity on you, Jane. We all felt sorry for your loss. But you're not the only one with difficulties! You demand from us that we put everything aside to catch Red John. Just for your satisfaction. That is the only thing you care about! It doesn't matter who we sacrifice, if only I get my vengeance! Isn't that it?"

"You know that is not true," Jane interrupted indignant. "Didn't I save you too once?"

"Yeah, once..."

"Teresa, listen, I do care, okay? And I'm sorry."

"Like your sorry is getting me somewhere..." Lisbon grumbled.

"Like your nice sense of sarcasm is getting you somewhere."

She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. "Fine, kill me, do whatever you like."

"Come on, Lisbon!"

"Hgrmm."

"Don't be so..."

"So grumpy? Well I'm sorry, Jane, but I'm off to be killed! And you know what? I don't like it!"

Jane decided to leave her alone for a few minutes to let her cool down a bit. He would try to make it up later, if there was enough time left of course. He just couldn't bear it if his last memory of Teresa Lisbon was that she was mad at him for doing the right thing for once.

**

* * *

**

Oh crap, I guess I'm stuck in my own evil thoughts. I really can't imagine a way out for them, it sucks. Although I think it's hilarious to read that some kind of stupid kidnapper accidentally leaves the door unlocked - very unrealistic, but hey, it's fanfic, who cares? - I want to avoid such clichés if possible. Hmm, I guess not, but don't worry, I think I don't want Lisbon to die, maybe I can figure out something brilliant to get them out of my story safely.

And please review =)


	4. Chapter 4 Red Message

**Thanks a lot for your reviews and feedback. I think I know what to write now, so I had to go on with another POV for a moment. Next chap will be fully Jane and Lisbon and some other very, very bad person that really starts to freak me out...**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Cho looked on his watch. This was not good. Jane and Lisbon were almost two hours late and they hadn't heard from them since. He put down his book, he hadn't read even one page since he started wondering where the hell his coworkers could be.

"Hey, guys," he said to Rigsby and Van Pelt. "I'm not Jane, but I've a bad feeling about he and Lisbon not having arrived yet.

He was just about to add that they might try to call them, when his cell phone made a buzzing sound.

"Oh, thank God," he said relieved when the sender of the message turned up on the display. "It's Lisbon."

Van Pelt looked suspicious. "It's weird though. Why wouldn't she just call you?"

Cho's eyes widened after he had opened the message. "This is why not," he sighed, showing the his phone to them. An image of a red smiley face appeared in their sight.

"Oh, no," Van Pelt moaned and ran her hands through her hair.

"Do you think it's him?" Rigsby asked Cho.

"You think Lisbon would joke about this?"

Rigsby put an arm around van Pelt as she started crying. "Come on, Grace, it's only a picture of a smiley, it's not a photograph of, of... Never mind," he added quickly when Cho gave him a 'don't make it worse' glance. "We just have to figure out who this is."

"What can we do?" Van Pelt sobbed and she hung her head. "Either it's Red John telling us he abducted our colleagues, or, not likely, it is Lisbon, able to send a message herself."

"Yes, so, Van Pelt," Cho looked at her hopefully. "Can you trace this message? Maybe we can locate her..."

"Phone," Rigsby added and immediately bit his tongue. "No, no, I mean, if we know to find her cell, of course we'll find them too..."

Van Pelt began typing on her keyboard. "If Red John has Lisbon's cellphone, I guess he'll put it off. Cho, give me your cell."

Cho put his phone on her desk and walked behind her to look how far she had proceeded.

"No," Van Pelt sighed. "I don't have a signal. But maybe I can try to find which radio mast is used to send the message. Then we might get a first indication about where they are located."

"It still can be an area of a few hundred square miles," Rigsby said. "If we just knew... They are like... two hours late? Let's assume Red John drove them in a car for about two hours. It takes some time to get out of Sacramento, especially at rush hour, so they could be like, uhm, let's be optimistic, fifty miles from here, at the very most?"

At that time he didn't know he would soon figure out that the two missing persons were not even twenty miles away.

* * *

They had been silence for a couple of minutes. Jane had been watching Lisbon's back all the time without saying anything. But when she looked behind her at Jane and quickly turned again as she saw he was looking at her also, he tried to make contact again.

"Lisbon, would you please listen to what I have to say?"

As expected he didn't get a reaction, so he went on. Jane assumed she was listening nonetheless.

"Lisbon, I know you're angry and you have the right to. But let's be angry at Red John. He is the one causing all this... And besides, I think he's letting us alone for a while as he wants us to fight about this so I'll feel worse, and..."

He frightened when he heard a pair of feet halting on the other side of the door.

* * *

**TBC**

**I'm not really techno =/ so don't blame me if it's technically impossible to do what i wrote. doesn't matter, though (i hope). **

**Review...**


	5. Chapter 5 Bloody And Bruised

CHAPTER 5

* * *

They both looked up when the door swished open and Red John walked in.

"Very good reasoning, Mr Jane. Make you feel worse. That's exactly what I was trying. Guess it worked. But now I demand to get an answer from you, Mr Jane."

Lisbon held her breath and waited for his answer. She felt like an prosecuted criminal in court, who was about to hear the sentence.

When Jane didn't answer, she opened her mouth herself, without thinking, just on instinct. "If you let us go now, we'll be easy on you in court, I promise," Lisbon said in a desperate attempt to make him change his mind. "You can show us you're not as bad as you seem to be..."

"Oh right, like I won't get the death penalty anyway, hmm?" Red John turned to Jane. "Where did you find this little tart? She's starting to piss me off."

He walked towards Lisbon, grinning and pointing the knife he brought at her. Lisbon began to breathe heavily and tried to move away from him as far as she could, thus, the length of the chains. "I don't want to die!" she screamed and watched powerless as Red John came closer and closer. "Jane," she cried. "Please, stop him! STOP HIM, JANE!"

He didn't move. Lisbon saw him looking at them, but he didn't move, he didn't even blink with his eyes. He looked like he wasn't there, as if he was in a different world. There was no reaction at all, except that his eyes were widened in shock, just as hers as Red John grabbed her uncovered upper arm and made a long cut from her shoulder till her elbow.

The pain rushed through her body and the sound of her screaming was probably the trigger that made Jane get back again. Lisbon had turned pale and held her bleeding arm with her other one.

"Stop!" Jane shouted at Red John. "Yes, I'll do it! Don't hurt her anymore."

"Your good at keeping the tension, Mr Jane. I thought you would just let me. Though I remember your wife to be more willingly, she was very obedient when I told her to kill her own daughter... Such a shame I had to kill her," he grinned. "Yes, I have to admit she was beautiful. You have a delicate taste of women. Very various though, but delicate."

Red John played with the knife in his hand. He swept some blood of the dirty knife on his finger and drew a miniature smiley on the wall above Lisbon and stepped back to observe it. "Lovely."

He knelt in front of Lisbon, so they were at the same eye level. He smiled when she shrank back and squeaked when the pain of the open wound increased at her movement.

"I gave you my answer, didn't I?" Jane yelled to stop Red John from hurting Lisbon more.

Red John turned his face to him. "Patience, Mr Jane. I had no idea you were so greedy..." He took Lisbon's ankles firmly in his hands. "I need some time to set up a few little things. I decided that it was too cruel not to let your colleagues know how you're doing. So, I thought it would be nice to record the big moment."

"You'll record Jane killing me?"

He nodded and brought the knife against the rope around Lisbon's ankles. "I'll be right back to get you," he said as he cut her loose in a quick movement. Once Lisbon could move her legs she kicked at Red John's hand. The knife fell on the ground within her reach when she hit him and she tried to snatch it.

Before she could even stretch her unharmed arm, she received a blow in her stomach and she crouched over moaning.

"That's was something really stupid, missy," Red John said through gritted teeth as he grabbed her throat and brought her face to his. He spat in her face and slowly closed his hand tighter around her throat. Lisbon grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away as she started breathing hoarsely, but he only kept squeezing and she got red in the face. Jane began screaming and struggling so heavily that he turned over again and tried to make his way towards them. Lisbon was shaking and when only just a squeak came out of her mouth, Red John let her go.

**

* * *

**

TBC...

I thought to make this chapter soon, cuz it will probably take some time to update. Well, I'll see. I hope this chap comes up to your expectations. Pretty unfriendly though, to leave you behind with such an end. Muahahah (evil grin).

Review and make me happy. =)


	6. Chapter 6 Laughing Matters

**All right, although it doesn't really fit into this genre, I decided to put some fluff into it. Not much, but for the next chapter(s?) you can count on a _little_ bit Jisbon, before the party is over...(muahah, another evil grin)**

* * *

_"That's was something really stupid, missy," Red John said through gritted teeth as he grabbed her throat and brought her face to his. He spat in her face and slowly closed his hand tighter around her throat. Lisbon grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away as she started breathing hoarsely, but he only kept squeezing harder and she got red in the face. Jane began screaming and struggling so heavily that he turned over again and tried to make his way towards them. Lisbon was shaking and when only just a squeak came out of her mouth, Red John let her go. - _

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

After Red John had released her, Lisbon fell down. She felt as limp as a rag and stretched herself on the floor. She gasped for breath and started coughing like some old man who had been smoking his whole life. The pressure on her chest made her feel like she was lying under an sumo wrestler and she was tired, too tired to do anything. All she wanted was to lay down and sleep.

"You realize you make me wanna break my promise and kill you myself, don't you?" Red John sneered at her. He gave her another slap in the face before he picked up the knife himself and disappeared behind the door, leaving her passed out on the ground with only her hands in the shackles.

"Oh God, Lisbon," Jane cried, still lying on the floor and trying to shuffle a way towards her. "Lisbon?"

She couldn't find the strength to answer him yet. All she could do was listen to his worried voice and frustrated movements. If they weren't in this threatening position, it would have been funny to see Jane, having a hard time crawling over to her with a chair tied on his butt.

"Lisbon, stay awake, okay?" Jane succeeded somehow to reach Lisbon with the chair on him and almost stumbled over her legs. He tried to kneel in front of her but he fell down on his side and couldn't manage to sit up again.

"Ah, damn!" he cursed, but he anyway handled to caught sight of the woman in front of him. One side of her face was red and swollen and some blood seeped out of her nose. He couldn't look at the damage. "Talk to me, Teresa."

Lisbon opened her eyes slowly. "It hurts," she mumbled. She brought her hands to her neck. The place where Red John had seized her was full of bruises. She flinched when she touched them.

"Stupid me," she cried. "Stupid. Why did I need to make him infuriated? Of course he'd make me repay for it."

"You don't have to be that brave, Teresa."

She looked up at him when he said it. "I need to, if I want to get out of this nightmare."

"When do you start realizing that this is not a nightmare? This is frigging reality. And please stop making him mad, Teresa. I don't want you to get hurt anymore, do you hear me?"

"And you say there's only one way to make that happen," Lisbon growled.

"Yes..." Jane bit his tongue. No, not fighting again, he thought. We have discussed this already.

But this time she didn't shout back at him. "This just can't be true. It can't be," she sniffed. It really hurt him to hear that her voice sounded so broken. "I just can't believe you'd do that to me."

"You don't want Red John doing it."

She shook her head. "Then what about you?"

"He won't kill me." It wasn't that he only said it not to make her feel worse, but it was also the reality. "If Red John is gonna kill me, he can't hurt me anymore."

Lisbon nodded in understanding. "Will he let you go then?"

"Eventually, yes. He wants me to be alive and torment me, until I'm mentally dead."

She was still nodding and let out a sigh. "It's not fair! We have to stop him, Jane," she stated and banged with her fists on the wall in frustration. The rush of adrenaline made the pain from the stab wound disappear.

"We're gonna get you! You evil cow!" She screamed and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for a reaction. "Just give me my gun back, bastard, and I'll shoot your ass!" She started coughing as her throat couldn't manage the shouting yet.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Jane reacted. "Except for one tiny issue..."

"Oh, shut up," she sneered, just realizing how ridiculously she was acting. "I'm desperate, I'm starting to talk nonsense."

"Well, what you can do is trying to untie me," Jane suggested. "I'm within your reach now, but it's pretty uncomfortable lying here."

"Oh, God. I'm sorry." Lisbon reached out her arms and pulled with might and main till the chair was on it's legs. Her left arm couldn't stand the force of the pulling and her wound tore out a few millimeters. It started bleeding again and it hurt, but she digested the pain. "Geez, Jane. Your kinda heavy. You need some exercise instead of relaxing on that damned couch all day long."

"I'm not heavy, you're just lacking muscles," Jane replied. He couldn't help but laughing and Lisbon rolled her eyes, suppressing the corner of her mouth to curl up. This whole situation wasn't a laughing matter actually.

* * *

**TBC**

**Whenever I read your reviews (which make me smile btw,) I notice this story is really creeping you out. Funny, hehe. so thanks anyway. also thanks for some ideas for the next chapters. it's fun to read your different opinions on how this might continue. so please keep reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7 Untied Feelings

CHAPTER 7

* * *

"Damn, these ropes are tight," Lisbon said while tugging. She had already untied a few knots and revealed Jane's skin full of weals and bruises. A stream of blood seeped from the wound in her arm to her hand and she stained Jane's shirt with her blood."Any tighter and it would have impeded your blood circulation."

Except for his ankles still bound to the chair's legs, Jane was untied now. Lisbon knelt down in front of the chair and picked the knots with her nails. And when Jane looked down at her working on the last ties, he suddenly felt the urge to ask her a personal question. Lisbon had always appeared so strong to him, he never realized this brave woman could end up in such big trouble.

"Lisbon?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever been this scared to die?"

It was silent for a moment. Lisbon even stopped tugging the ropes. Then she shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"No deeper meaning inside your question?"

"Nah, I'm just interested in you."

"Right..." Lisbon rolled her eyes and resumed unpicking the knots.

"No, I'm serious, Teresa."

"Yeah, sure... And, why the hell are you calling me 'Teresa' all the time?"

"It's your name..."

"I'm serious too... Patrick." She frowned when she said the last word. Even when they were in serious danger, he never stopped joking around. It was disturbing her, as if he didn't really care they were held here by the man who slaughtered his wife and child, and besides that, he might lose her. Although Jane had never shown how he felt about her, she knew it would affect him as much as the death of his family had.

Nevertheless it made her feel peaceful, having him around. Anybody else would have made her feel depressed and lonely in the cold, dusty cellar of Red John. Not Jane. He had managed to keep her seeing the good things in life. Peace – even if it wasn't at her side right now. Humor – even if there wasn't anything to laugh about. And love – well, she knew.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Have I ever feared for my life this much?" Lisbon sighed and untied the last knot. "I guess. You understand I have been held at gun point several times and then of course 'dying' is crossing your mind. I've just never been shot fatally. And now I know I have been lucky with that. Because until now I'd always thought to end up like a happy old lady, or maybe dying in the line of duty, but not like this. I just didn't realize that although bad things hasn't happened to you it doesn't mean that those things aren't happening to others and may happen later to yourself. Like this now. But I definitely never thought I would fear for getting killed by a friend!"

As she exclaimed her words she threw the last untied robes on the ground. She sighed and looked back at Jane. "Have you ever been scared to die?"

Jane listened intrigued to her monologue. He hadn't expect her to open up to him like this. He came off the chair and knelt down on the floor in front of Lisbon. He watched her closely before he answered and reached out his hands. The metal of the shackles clinked when he folded her hands in his.

"Listen, I assume you already know that dying is not my biggest fear. It's losing the people I love and care about. And you, Teresa, are absolutely one of those. I can't tell you how much I love and care. And honestly, my answer is 'no'. I've never been so scared to lose someone, to lose you. I had never feared for losing my wife and child, because I thought they'd always be on my side. It's exactly as you said. You start appreciate the things you have once you realize there can be a time you can't have it anymore. But then it's too late."

Jane spoke in a whisper while he brushed Lisbon's hands with care. She glanced at him and he put a soft kiss on her forehead. She sank down in his arms and felt Jane rubbing her back gently.

She frightened when she heard someone unlocking the door and looked back at him. "Jane, he's coming! He's coming to get me." she squeaked. "Whatever will happen to us, I want you to know that I... That it was nice to have known you."

Jane nodded and swallowed when he looked into her horrified eyes. It could be the last time he saw them full of life.

* * *

**Prepare for the next chapter... It might be more creepy than this =) I can't let Red John only walking in now and then, there has to be some progression, right?**


	8. Chapter 8 Breakthrough

**The perceptive ones among you will have noticed I haven't updated in, like, half a year. I am terrribly sorry for the delay. I just had a _huge_ writers block. So I apologize for letting you behind with an unfinished story.**

**I still thank those who have read it and reviewed, although, most likely, it would never end. But there is one person I really have to thank, because (s)he is the one who eventually made me continue writing this. So, thank you TNBC, for your kind and remarkable motivating review.**

**Anyway, I could not remember the details of the story, so I had to read the story all over again, to make sense in next chapters. You may have to do that as well, but if you can't wait to finally read this chapter, go ahead. So, again: please forgive me for letting you wait and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8 - Breakthrough

* * *

Lisbon huddled herself up when the door opened. She pulled her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. There he was again. The evil grin hadn't disappeared from his face and he clenched his hand around the knife, still wet from her blood.

She had began to wonder how he would even succeed in letting Jane kill her. Was he just gonna give him a knife or something? It didn't seem that smart. 'The abductor gives the captured a weapon.' That was definitely not a standard occurrence in her law enforcement handbook.

But she knew he would have thought about it, he had – after all – managed to elude the police for years and if she could think of one person to be slick enough to kidnap a state agent like herself, it would be Red John.

"I see the two turtle doves have said goodbye already."

Red John didn't seem to worry about the fact that Jane wasn't tied up anymore.

"So..." Red John came closer and Lisbon felt Jane tighten his hands around hers. As if to mention he would not let her go, whatever it took.

"I suggest you step aside Mr Jane, if you don't want me to put ten bullets in her knees. I'd love to do that of course, but I don't think she will appreciate it."

Jane reluctantly crawled back. The moment Jane turned away from her, Lisbon felt weak and lost and not even willing to order one muscle in her body to fight against the strong arms pulling her from her sitting position and dragging her outside the door.

* * *

"Cho, Rigsby!" Van Pelt yelled. "Come, now!"

The two agents rushed to their colleague's desk and felt some hope when they saw her smiling.

"We can find them! Look! I received another message from Red John. This is from his computer. We only have to trace him on his IP address so I'm sure I can find a location!" Van Pelt was typing on her keyboard assiduously.

"Really? Thank God!" Rigsby exclaimed.

"But why would he do that? Now we can find him. It doesn't make any sense," Cho said, folding his arms.

Rigsby sighed. "No, you're right. This is not good. It's not a mistake. It can't be. Red John is not that stupid. You know what Jane always said... says," he corrected himself quickly. "Red John doesn't make mistakes. If you find something, it's only because he want you to find it."

Van Pelt's face fell. "But what does that mean then?" she stammered.

"We only know when we get there, but..." Even Cho found it hard to say. "We'll be too late anyways."

"Too late for what?"

"If we know where to find Red John, he will make sure he isn't there anymore when we get there."

"But what about Lisbon and Jane?"

"If he wants us to find them, then I can only assume they're... dead. He wouldn't just give them back to us, if they were alive, would he?"

Van Pelt turned back to the screen and continued typing. "They're not dead," she said determined. "We're gonna find them, and they're gonna be okay."

And neither one of the two male agents dared to say otherwise.

* * *

Lisbon found herself pushed against the wall with sticky duct tape fastened around her wrists. She looked around the room. She felt something of a relief, looking into the camera opposite to her. Red John had meant it. Her death would be recorded. In a short amount of time, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt would be looking at the tape he would have sent to them. How would they cope? Likely not at all. But it was somehow good that the team would know what had happened.

She felt someone blow in her ear. A nose moved up her cheek. Lisbon tried to ignore his presence, though she tightened her muscles angrily.

Red John held his head an inch from her face. "Any last words?"

Lisbon pulled herself together. It felt like she was yelling, but the capacity of her voice had decreased to nothing more than a whisper. "You're pathetic. And I don't mind anymore. You're nothing."

"Soon you won't be either."

"It's better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all."

Suddenly he took a step back. "And what do you mean by that? That I don't know how to love?"

"I mean we're better of than you, jerk! I bet you kill people because they're happier than you. Is there anything you can do beside tormenting people? Why do you have to go all out to make Jane's life miserable? Just because he said something unfriendly about you? It's weak and it's low. If you just let us go I might tell him that he has to send you a bouquet of flowers, to make it up to you. At least that will do for normal people. Oh, but you're a psychopath, right? How sad. You can't understand moralities." She snorted. "What a weak excuse. Like we have to pity you because you can't love. It's pathetic. _You _are pathetic!"

Red John turned away from her without saying anything and walked over to the camera. Lisbon held her breath, waiting for anther punch in her already bruised face.

"Well, congratulations. You can see right through me," he said scornfully. "Perhaps you resemble Mr Jane more than you've ever held for possible, after all. You must be delighted."

He grinned when he looked back at her. "And you're on tape. Don't forget to smile," he said as he walked to the door. He halted at the threshold and watched her with a satisfied feature on his face. At last he winked at her and got out.

Lisbon then noticed the red light on the camera and knew it had begun. Her end was near.

* * *

"Grace! Do you have an address already?" Rigsby asked. "Cho called for an entry team."

"Yes, I just did." Van Pelt stood up to go with her colleague, eager to go. "It's not far. It's in Davis, Slayback Ranch..."

At that moment another message popped up. Van Pelt opened it hastily.

"Is that...?" she whispered. She sat down in her chair. She put a hand over her mouth in shock when she realized what she was looking at.

"Oh my God," she squealed.

Rigsby moaned in horror. "We are too late."

"No. Hurry!" Van Pelt yelled suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because it's streaming! We have to go! Now!" Van Pelt had tears in her eyes already.

"Streaming? What?" Rigsby frowned.

Usually Van Pelt didn't mind that Rigsby was slow of understanding at times, but now they could not waste time on explaining. Every second counted.

"This is live!" She literally screamed when she ran through the hallway, with Rigsby close upon her heels. "It's happening right now!"

* * *

**TBC**

**I'm almost a hundred percent certain I'll update faster than last time. Don't know when though ;) And review please, although some of you might only want to scold me... I don't mind, it's my fault it took me so long. XD**


	9. Chapter 9 Just In Time To Be Too Late

**Ha! It really took me less time than the chapter before. It wasn't really hard though XD. But still, it's shorter than the last one.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

CHAPTER 9 – Just In Time To Be Too Late

* * *

Lost in her own thoughts, Lisbon noticed Jane stepping in her sight. He was holding Red John's knife that had hurt her before. She smiled. He looked rather silly. A bloody knife just didn't suit him. She looked up at him as he came closer, but when he got on his knees, she couldn't face him.

"Look at me me," he said.

She didn't.

Jane cupped her chin in his hand. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered as he put his other hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it gently as he looked into her eyes. "Just relax and think about nothing, then it'll be all over. I promise."

He turned her cheek towards him and gave her a gentle kiss. "Please, do forgive me, Teresa." He tried to swallow his tears. "In case I'll never see you again."

Jane looked at her one more time and sighed. He thrust the knife deep into the soft flesh and blood spurted out. She didn't move, she didn't blink. Jane screamed as he threw the knife in the corner and crouched over Lisbon's body. He held her in his arms and felt sticky, warm blood run over his hands.

Then he looked behind him and saw Red John, standing in the doorway and grinning evilly at the sight of Jane grieving over his actions and holding a limp body in his arms.

"One day you will be caught," he yelled when Red John walked away. "Mark my words!"

He closed his eyes and felt his grip loosen on Lisbon. He couldn't bear it anymore. He was too tired to fight and his whole body was aching. He let go of Lisbon and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Half an hour later Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt and a couple of other men stormed in, guns drawn. They immediately saw the two bodies on the floor. Rigsby and Cho put back their guns and rushed to their colleagues, while Van Pelt and the other armed men continued clearing the place.

"Oh my God." Rigsby bent over Lisbon. "How could Jane ever do this? How..." He ripped open her blouse and searched for the source of all that blood. Nothing. Only the cut in her upper arm. But that couldn't be fatal and, moreover, the blood was already dry.

"It's not hers!" Rigsby yelled as he checked her pulse. It was there. He watched Lisbon's bruised face. She looked at him blankly with hollow eyes, as if she was in trance.

In the mean time Cho was kneeling beside Jane. "No, the blood is Jane's." Cho rolled him over on his back.

He was as limp as a rag and his face was deadly pale. His shirt was red all over and Cho had to pull it up to see where the stab wound was. He pressed his hands on the place as hard as he could to try to stop the bleeding.

"He must have stained her blouse with his blood, before he collapsed. Lisbon should be okay."

"But why isn't she responding?" Rigsby still hadn't got a reaction out of his boss. "Come on, boss! Wake up!"

He took her shoulders in a firm grip and shook her back and forth carefully. All he got was a soft moan. But she was at least reacting.

Van Pelt entered the room, but avoided the sight of her injured friends and the big flood of blood covering the floor, making the sandy ground wet and muddy.

"How are they doing?" She asked though.

"I think Lisbon will be fine," Cho replied, "but I hope we're not too late for Jane. He's already lost a lost of blood and it's still flowing quickly. They'd better hurry."

"Ambulance should be here any moment," Van Pelt said and sighed, before she confirmed what they all had feared for. "But the house is empty. Red John is gone."

Not long after that their two colleagues were rolled away on a stretcher, into an ambulance. Cho decided to stay and call for a team of forensics to process the crime scene, not knowing if he would ever see Lisbon and Jane alive again, while Van Pelt and Rigsby went with Lisbon and Jane to the hospital. They both jumped into the back of the vehicle, before they drove away with loud sirens and flashing lights under an already darkening sky.

* * *

**TBC**

**I really am wondering if I should ever let them catch Red John. I want to because he's mean and evil, but I'm afraid it'll ruin the story. But they should not be thinking about Red John right now, they've other things to worry about. I'll figure it out. M****aybe some day I'm able to pull it off. In a sequel or something, if ever I'm in the mood for it. XD And I'm not even sure yet how to end it at this point...**


End file.
